Game of scones
Game of scones is the first episode of Hot on,Scooby doo! plot When a Old enemy returns to wreck havoc on the renascence faire, mystery inc. must find out whodunnit. Synopsis "Thou who pull the sword shall be the new king" declared the king, however, when a knight touched the sword, a maniacal laugh came, as a purple robed skeleton flew into view and threw a pink fireball at the knights, "halt, halt!"Shouted the king, "there...is....no... halt...anymore,my game will be played until this renascence stops" the figure declared, before sharply raising her hand and withdrawing it, causing three knights to vanish in a pink flame, and fiery,wolf-like knights rising from the ground, mumbling "long live the witch queen, long live the witch queen!" The next scene shows two knights fighting, one knight is close to beating the other knight, when a crack is heard as the swords break and it is shown that Scooby and shaggy were pretend fighting each other with bread,"my lunch." complained shaggy, "y'know" said Velma, "you should of practiced before we got in the van", "rut the renascence raire" said Scooby,"you should wait, I mean I don't want mustard stains" said daphne "yeah,you attack the GPS so much, and the mystery is how the gps is still functioning with mayonnaise in it" said Fred,"look,we're there!,we're there!" said Ricky as they arrive at a near-abandoned renascence faire. in it they meet the king, who, in fear for the area, tells the gang to leave so the haunting goes away,"raunting?" Says Scooby, "yes, the witch queen is going around, turning random people into her demon slaves, she says she will go away if the faire is called off" said the king, "wait,witch queen," said Velma, "who is the 'witch queen'" says ricky as he climbs scooby,"why is they're a child with you?"said the king, who was named Arthur, "he is an intern,she was the only case that remained a mystery" said daphne,"well, it looks we have a score to settle in this mystery" said Fred, "can't we just stop to eat?" complained shaggy, and when they got to the mystery Machine to discuss plans, Ricky played a tape of Ricky recording Arthur saying that he hates his role as the king because the museum is in danger. Daphne and Fred try to have a romantic moment but a military jet interrupts them,dropping a female figure on them, the female figure introduces herself as Angelica north, who is staying in the resort, so she could keep a close eye on the faire, and then she walks away, whispering "b-e-w-a-r-e", Fred and daphne report that they have a new prime suspect, and interrupted again by Ricky, who wants a ride on the jet. The other group consisted of Scooby,shaggy and Velma looking for clues at the sword in the stone they, however find nothing, until loud fan is heard, and a whispy voice says "lookie here", the three look around, and spot the witch queen, flying around saying "TEN-HUT!" To call her minions, " rip our enemies to shreds" she declared, "run for rour rives" said Scooby, "like, they're gonna kill us if we don't" said shaggy, "finally, I get to be chased" said Velma, as group two jumped into the castle and pulled the drawbridge up, scooby caught a loose thread on the witch queen's cape, which was the first clue. Daphne and Fred try to have another romantic moment but this time it is interrupted by the witch queen, who tries to demonify them but she misses, giving mystery Inc another clue,they try to inform group 2 about the new clue, but they are cut off before they finish. Velma and shaggy wonder what happened when the witch queen,along with 3 demons that look like Fred,daphne and Ricky, along with one that looks like Angelica,and then the witch queen seemingly demonified them, Scooby-doo then finds a trapdoor, and then finds the gang, and three knights, but no sign of Angelica, however when Scooby doo finishes untying the gang, the witch queen appears, and the chase happens, with it ending with the witch queen's head colliding with a telephone pole. The witch queen's mask shatters, as she falls, and the telephone pole falls on her and the minions of her, and then a military jet falls on the telephone poles,"get this off of me!" shouted the witch queen, handcuffs are placed on the witch queen and her minions, as mystery incorperated lift the jet and telephone off her, then unhood the witch queen, "ANGELICA NORTH!?" Said the gang, in shock. "it makes perfect sense," said Velma as mystery incorporated appended Angelica to the cops, "angelica wanted to become rich by selling the most valuable treasures and exhibits in the museum, but, due to the renascence faire preventing her from entering the museum unnoticed, she disguised herself as the witch queen and paid six actors to fake being demonified people to scare everyone away","and she attached invisible wiring to her jet to make it look like she can fly", said daphne, " and, like, she painted some dodgeballs to look like her magic", "and I woulda gotten away with it, if It weren't for you meddling kids!" said Angelica, as she was taken into custody, "forgive her,if she doesn't get bailed out, she will hate us forever and I will never ride in her jet!" Complained ricky "now,like, we gotta have a meal" said shaggy, "SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOOOOOO!" Said Scooby cast main * tenzing norgay trainer as scooby doo * Cameron Boyce as shaggy rogers * Debby Ryan as daphne blake * Kevin G. Quinn as Fred jones * Rowan Blanchard as Velma dinkley * bradley Steven perry as Ricky harmon Side * kevin chamberlin as king/curator Arthur Antagonist * bethan wright as witch queen. * Bethan wright as Angelica north. * dove cameron,Sofia Carson and boo boo Stewart as actors. suspects * king arthur: he doesn't want to be in the renascence faire. * angelica north: she acted suspicious. culprits * Angelica north as the witch queen: to steal from the museum * actors as demons: paid by Angelica trivia * Daphne, fred, and Velma mentioned the event of first frights case 4. chase song * gangham style Category:Episodes